


The Confession

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt. Will is late for his appointment, which leads to angry sex and Hannibal confessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

All day, Hannibal has been thinking about his impending appointment with Will. He knows Will’s getting more confident. More comfortable with physical closeness. There’s even been some flirtation between them. Hannibal is nearly certain that he’s slithering his way into Will’s mind, making a home there. What’s strange is the way the Will seems to be unwittingly having the same effect on him. 

He looks at the clock, and frowns. Will is more than ten minutes late. The psychiatrist  _tsks_  to himself, feeling irritated and somewhat disappointed.

_Lack of courtesy is unbecoming on you, Will._

_  
_He waits a few minutes more before grabbing his coat to go. He’ll be killing someone tonight, he knows. Someone who looks like Will Graham, with curly brown hair and eyes punctuated with a lack of sleep.

As Hannibal opens the door to his lobby, he finds Will walking in.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Will mutters, avoiding eye contact and brushing past the psychiatrist. He sits down with a quiet huff, burying his face in his hands.

“A courtesy call would have been greatly appreciated, William.” Hannibal says, letting his tone convey his displeasure. Will looks like a dog that’s just been kicked. Hannibal straightens his tie, hangs up his coat. “Where would you like to begin, today?” 

“I don’t know.” Will answers, sounding much like a petulant child. He watches as Hannibal approaches him, peering through his fingers. “What hasn’t already been said?” Hannibal’s patience is thin, today. He’d cleared his schedule specifically for Will’s appointment, and Will has nothing to say.

“Do you intend to waste my time, then?” Hannibal says coldly, crossing his arms in front of Will.

“Dr. Lecter.” Will is surprised, sitting up in his seat. “Are you angry with me?”

Hannibal is still for a moment.

“Admittedly, Will, I am a bit offended.” He answers. Will rises to his feet and places his hand on Hannibal’s arm, offering physical contact as an apology, and just like that, all is forgiven. Hannibal softens, his eyes locking with Will’s for a fraction of a second before he is grabbing Will by his shirt, spinning him, and slamming him against the desk. 

Will cries out, startled as Hannibal goes straight for his throat, nipping and licking hungrily. Hannibal has been too patient for too long, starved for what he craves most. When Will’s fingers reach desperately to tangle in the doctor’s hair, back arching with a low moan, Hannibal knows he’s not the only one.

Tonight, Hannibal wants to get lost in the heat of passion. He’s been holding too much back for too long and the way that Will is whimpering beneath him awakes something reckless and hungry within him. It isn’t long before their clothing is thrown carelessly throughout the room, and Hannibal is pulling the most delicious screams of pleasure from his dear Will. 

 

For Hannibal to lose control is rare, and this was one of those instances. Before he knew it, He’d torn Will’s clothing off and sunk his teeth into the younger man’s chest and thighs. Will is covered in finger-shaped bruises and bite indentations and claw marks. The empath’s body serving as Hannibal’s canvas, and Will enjoyed every moment of it.

“Is this part of the therapy, doctor?” Will asks with a smirk, buttoning his jeans. Hannibal smiles, dazed.

As Will pulls his shirt back on, Hannibal feels bold. He can tell by the look in Will’s eyes that he can be trusted.

“I have never enjoyed devouring anyone so much as I enjoy you.” Hannibal says, and Will eyes him curiously.

“Thank you.” He says.

“What frightens you most about the criminals you analyze, Will?” Hannibal asks. “Is it that these monsters could be walking around, disguised as ordinary people?”

“Hm?” Will tilts his head, and Hannibal closes the space between them again, mirroring Will’s movements.

Does it frighten you, that you could potentially have invited the Chesapeake Ripper into your bed, and have had no idea?”

Will stares, eyes wide, and Hannibal watches as Will understands the gravity of what he’s said. 

“Dr. Lecter…” Will mutters, swallowing hard. “What are you implying, exactly?”

“You’re not a fool, Will. Don’t act like it.” 

Will sucks in air, falls still and silent. 

“Do you think less of me, knowing what I am?” Hannibal asks softly. Will’s eyes flutter up to meet his.

“You’re really going to tell me this after we just..” Will’s voice trails off as it sinks in that he’s just slept with a serial killer. “All those times that you cooked for me?”

“Yes.” Hannibal nods. “Consider that a compliment, I only spare such delicacies on those whom I admire and respect.”

Poor Will looks so utterly lost. He’s probably feeling violated now, Hannibal suspects.

“I adore you, Will.” Hannibal explains. “And I am trusting you with my life, do you understand?” Will says nothing, simply stares blankly into space.

“I think I always knew.” He whispers finally. “I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I always knew.”

“Are you going to have me incarcerated?” Hannibal asks, and he knows that Will knows that the real question is ‘Am I going to have to kill you, or can you be a good boy and keep a secret?’

Will hesitates.

“My lips are sealed.” He answers, and Hannibal is quite satisfied.

 


End file.
